The Demigod Sorceress
by saya kaher
Summary: Fem! percy gets betrayed by camp, disowned by her dad, abandoned by her mom and thrown out of the godly world by the gods. She then joins SHIELD after being brought by our 2 fav. assassins. She is then thought to be dead when she ends up at New York sanctum and meets her assassin partner. She is adopted by doc and when she settles down she is needed in to the gods. Also on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my second fanfic. The first was a Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase/39 clues crossover with the title- The future adventures. This story is NOT related to that one.**_

_**This is a Percy Jackson/Doctor Strange/Magnus Chase/Avengers This is a Fem! Percy Fanfic. #Smartpercy #percybetrayed #Sorcererpercy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Jaden and Bianca Frost. They all belong to Rick Riordan and Stan Lee. I hope you enjoy. First chapter is set after Blood of Olympus, after the Doctor Strange movie and at the beginning of the Marvel's Avengers movie. Time skips are there so it changes. This doesn't follow the original Marvel or Percy Jackson/ Magnus chase Timeline.**_

CHAPTER 1

**I fight with the god of lies and mischief**

Perci

I got off the helicopter with Fury and headed towards the base. I was wearing my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and not wearing my mask and armor because I didn't think it was necessary. If it is, Julia-my A.I. - will activate it and my mask will just creep onto my face because it's Nano-tech. So was my armor. It was thin and increased my agility. Storm wasn't there. He was my team-mate and usually disappeared to gods know where. I gave him a mask similar to mine such that it'll cover the lower half of his face _**(AN: Like Bucky's) **_and an armor like mine. It is also Nano-tech and would creep onto his face/body.

_**(AN: For Perci and Storm search nightingale armour on the internet. They don't have the cape, it's only the hood. Perci has her AI and Storm has a button near his ear to control the mask and armor.)**_

The base was underground but I don't feel any discomfort either underground or in the air now. I got used to it. I hid in a place where no one could see me but I could see everyone. You don't know what's happening, do you? Let me explain. Now I am Agent Angelina Rose of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am right below Fury and equal to the level of Hill and Coulson. I came here after being banished by the gods and being abandoned by my mom. I made my own living after that and it isn't half bad.

I realized that I zoned out when I heard a loud "Put down the scepter" from Fury. I turned my head to look at a rather astonishing figure. He looked as if he came straight from a fashion-show competition.

"Who are you?" Fury asked. "I am Loki, of Asgard." He replied. That rang a bell in my head but that scientist beat me to it.

"Loki? Thor's brother?" Dr. Selvig asked.

"Yes." He said rather disgusted at being referred to that way and started moving towards Clint who had his gun pointed at him.

"You have a heart." Loki said and raised his scepter at touched it at the center of Clint's chest. Suddenly, Clint put his gun down. Fury was confused but decided to say nothing to Clint. Fury was trash-talking Loki, while Loki was busy getting the others under his control so he could leave with the tesseract. I was searching for a way to stop Loki from leaving after Fury had gone. Fury was about to go when Loki stopped him and attacked at him. Fury grunted and fell down but I could tell that he was still conscious. I started rushing towards him but Loki stopped me with a near attack. I turned into defensive stance, and asked Julia to activate the mask before Loki could see me. Thankfully she did it.

"You would be useful." He said and pointed his scepter towards me but nothing happened. I was still in defensive stance.

"What?" He said/screamed.

"I have been possessed before douchebag so it won't be easy for you to get me on your side." And I had enough time to turn katastrofi- my weapon – into a sword and start attacking him. He attacked with his scepter but nothing hit me. He created illusions but nothing affected me. He turned into many animals/monsters but I beat them all. I was on the winning side but I missed it when he gave a signal for Clint. I felt 2 arrows pierce my abdomen and I stumbled forward and fell on my knees. I was thankful that Fury left when we were fighting. I looked at Clint who had no expression on his face and said, "I know you didn't do it on purpose. This isn't your fault Clint."

The tesseract was now with Loki and the place was about to explode. Before he left Loki said, "You would've made a good warrior on my side. How sad you have to die." He said with fake hurt and looked into my eyes and then left. When he looked into my eyes, I could feel the internal struggle going on inside of him. It reminded me of when I was possessed. Then, the place exploded. The last thing I remember before slipping into a flashback of THAT time, I only remember a bright blue light and blacking out.

_**Okay…. That's the first chapter. The story is a lot more interesting. Please Read & Review if you're alive.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Then, the place exploded. The last thing I remember before slipping into a flashback of THAT time, I only remember a bright blue light and blacking out._

CHAPTER 2

**Nightmares**

Perci

**FLASHBACK**

The war with Gaia was just over. I was back to camp. The 7 except Leo survived. I was hurt pretty badly after the war that I had to stay stuck in the infirmary for two whole months! You would wonder why. Gaia and I had a one on one before Leo did what he did and she broke almost all my bones and I lost a lot of blood.

After I finally came out of the infirmary which felt like years, a new camper came. She had caramel hair and dirty green eyes, tanned skin and she looked around my age, 17. After a few hours, she got claimed as a daughter of Poseidon named Delilah Lode. When she found out I was a daughter of Poseidon as well I thought I saw disgust in her face.

Few days later I met Andrew's _**(AN: Male Annabeth)**_ cousin Magnus _**(AN: let's just say it happens a few months earlier)**_ and oh Gods! They almost looked like twins! Magnus, Alex and I got pretty close and I taught Magnus how to fight against the sea goddess he developed an enmity with. Then we came back. _**(AN: same as in the original book-3 of Magnus chase and the gods of Asgard series.)**_

I noticed that everyone distanced themselves from me. They gave me dirty looks and went away and I didn't know why. Only Andrew, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Grover, Nico, Travis, Connor, surprisingly Clarisse, and Katie were by my side but Andrew didn't stay by my side for long. I was heartbroken when Andrew broke up with me for Delilah. It was the last straw. It started this way. He called me to the beach and said there was something really important he wanted to talk. When I went there the beach was beautiful and calm but, he looked nervous.

"What happened wise guy?" I asked, worried.

"Perci..I..I am…."

"What _happened_ Andy?" He took a deep breath and said.

"We're over." He said and started walking off. I was shocked.

"Who is it?" I asked voice filled with rage and sadness.

"Delilah." He said and left me alone in the now stormy sea. He left me for a new camper. He left me for my stupid half-sister. Although I was angry I couldn't do anything but cry, so I cried. Andrew. My Andy left me to rot. I cried till there was nothing left to cry for. I stood up wiped off my tears and went back to camp as if nothing happened.

After I went back, another new camper said that Chiron called me to the big house. When I went there, he too looked nervous.

"What is wrong Chiron?"

"Perci, we have to go to Olympus." Well, I have to make a mental note that going to Olympus can't always be good.

When we reached there the gods were bickering and arguing like kids as usual, so we waited for them to settle down. I noticed that Hera was missing but there was nothing I could do about it anyway. After settling down Zeus spoke up, "Percillia Jackson step forward." I nervously went ahead and bowed to Zeus and my dad, Poseidon. Then Zeus said the most unexpected thing,

"We hereby declare you an outcast since you are too powerful to live as a demigod and might turn against us. We have also received information that you worked as a spy for Gaia." This shocked me out of my mind.

"You are going to cast me out for being too powerful? What about everything I've ever done for you sorry excuses of gods. And why would you banish me again? Because I will turn against you? Because you think that I worked as a spy for Gaia? My freaking Fatal Flaw is loyalty!" I screamed at the king of Olympian gods. This got my dad angry.

"That is enough! You have crossed your limits child. You are no daughter of mine. I disown you this instant and you are never to set foot in any Greek/Roman place in your life." I was now heart-broken to the core. I instantly felt a sharp pain in my chest and in a flash of light I was sent to my apartment in Manhattan.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and mom came out. She looked happy when she opened the door but as soon as she saw me she looked angry.

"How dare you come here after all that. Don't ever come back to me in your life." Then I noticed the bump on her stomach. She was pregnant. She shut the door on my face and I left without another word.

**FLASHBACK END**

Then when I regained consciousness and opened my eyes I saw 2 figures in front of me. Both were tall and had black hair but the first one was wearing a navy blue dress and a red cloak and had a streak of white hair and green eyes while the second was younger and wore a black hoodie and jeans and had beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes, they seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked. The older one answered,

"I am Doctor Steven Strange and this is Jaden Frost. Who are you?"

"My name is Angelina Rose."

"It isn't your real name, is it?" Jaden asked. I thought and said,

"No."

"Do you trust us?" Doctor Strange asked. Again thought and I don't know why I felt I could trust them but anyway I said, "Yes."

"Good. Then what is your real name?"

"My name is Percillia Jackson. But don't call me that unless you want a punch in the face. Call me Perci instead."

_**Phew… that's the second chapter. R&R ppl**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Do you trust us?" Doctor Strange asked. Again thought and I don't know why I felt I could trust them but anyway I said, "Yes."_

"_Good. Then what is your real name?"_

"_My name is Percillia Jackson._ _But don't call me that unless you want a punch in the face. Call me Perci instead."_

CHAPTER 3

**Unmasking**

Perci

"So Perci, What are you?" Jaden asked. I really don't know why he felt so familiar.

"Because you said what, you don't expect me to be human." I said.

"It's not like that….." He started but was interrupted by Doctor Strange saying, "It's already night. You should also rest for a while Perci. Jaden and I will leave." And they started going. Doctor Strange left quickly but Jaden moved slowly. He was also about to leave when I stopped him.

"Do I know you Jaden?" I asked without hesitation.

"You may or you may not now me-" He started but I interrupted him because I knew that dialogue a little too well. I started saying, "'but I will always know who you are.' You are Storm." It was the code name of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was on continuous missions with me. That was why he was so familiar. He looked surprised at first when I said his field name and then took a sword and pointed it at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. Within a blink of an eye, I turned katastrofi into a sword, disarmed him and pointed my sword to his neck. "Still don't recognize me?"

"Angel?" He croaked. That was my field name. It was short for Angelina and also a perfect cover name for an agent.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically.

"That's why you felt so familiar." He said dragging like a child.

"It's a part of your dialogue that you always know who the other is. Don't tell me you didn't actually know about me!" I said faking shock.

"Hahaha. Very funny Angel. There was nothing on you even in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database."

"Obviously, you moron. I personally hacked it and deleted all the data on me."

"That's why you don't have a criminal record." He mumbled but I heard it thanks to my really sharp ears.

"Yes. See you tomorrow morning Jaden Frost." I said sweetly, turning katastrofi back into bracelet form. "And I will explain. So will you." I said in my bossy but yet promising voice.

"Sure. Also," he said handing me a small sheet with 'dpaswrdisstrange ' on it.

"Is this the Wi-Fi password? It's weird." I said.

"How did you know?" he said in shock.

"I'm smart unlike you."

"Of course. Good night." He said with sarcasm dripping off his voice and left. "Good night" I responded and closed the door. You guys probably don't know what's going on right. Let me just get back to you and explain.

_**FLASHBACK**_

After I found out that my mom was pregnant and didn't want me anymore, I went to our cabin in Montauk. I also found out that I hadn't lost my control over water/storms but I didn't get tired. I didn't try earthquakes though. I was now like a mutant who can control water.

I lived in Montauk for a few days until I kind-of got a new job. I went to the restaurant to buy some food with the little money I had when I noticed 2 strangers, a woman and a man following me. They caught up to me very fast but I left them behind by taking some sharp turns. This happened for a few days until they decided to pay me a visit at the place I now call my home. One of them had fiery red hair and was hiding many weapons in her suit. The guy was kind of simple looking and only had a hidden gun.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Natalia and this is Clive. We have come to ask you to come with us." Redhead said.

"Not until you say your real names and the reason why you 2 have been following me for the past few days" I said. She was taken aback but the guy answered for her.

"Our names are none of your business ma'am but we were following you on the orders of our director whom you are going to meet."

"Good. You are being respectful but I am only 17 so relax. And I'll go with you. But if it's a trap, it won't be good for you." I said following them.

They took me to some place I didn't know and then led me to a room, went out and locked me in. Few minutes later, a guy with an eyepatch comes in and asks me all kinds of questions that I lost account of until this question took all of my attention.

"Will you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked.

"Join what?" I said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. You will get a chance to save many innocent people from many dangers that they cannot face. You don't need to worry about the law. We will take care of it. Will you join us?" He asked me again with hope in his eye? But I didn't need to think. I already knew the answer to it.

"Yes. But on one condition."

"What is it?" he asked.

"No-one should know my identity except you and those 2 agents."

"Accepted."

"When do we start?"

"Now." He said and got up but I pointed out the obvious.

"You didn't introduce yourself."

"My name is Nicolas Fury. I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Good to know."

After that I was taught many qualities a spy/assassin should have like hacking, shooting, fighting etc. and I surprised them by surpassing them in all. I also changed my name in the database from Percillia Jackson to Angelina Rose and informed Fury about it. It was a curse of being a daughter of Poseidon that you wouldn't be intelligent or have a good aim. So after I got disowned, I automatically became a genius and an amazing archer/shooter.

I found out that I lost my ADHD and dyslexia when I got disowned so I went to college(s) and did multiple courses including quantum physics, marine biology, electronics, computer applications, etc. and finished them all with a first rank. S.H.I.E.L.D bore all the costs and I thanked them for it. I usually wore a black mask and a black cat suit as my uniform to hide my identity. No-one knew my face, my real name or my fake name except the 3 of them. The others only knew that I was Angel, a deadly assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I got into continuous missions with this guy called Storm who was a mutant who can control water just like me. He also used a sword like me and was pretty good at using it too. After I got katastrofi, I had made up some excuse for it to turn into a sword from a bracelet. We were a really good team though we didn't know each-other's faces, pasts or our real names. Natasha, Clint, Storm and I became close friends. They didn't know Storm's identity, but that wasn't necessary for friendship. Natasha and Clint were told of my true identity and eventually we became close friends.

Storm and I became really close and reacted wildly if anything happened to the other. He was very much like me, intelligent, funny, sarcastic, and secretive about his identity and emotions at most times. He was 2 years elder than me. He also wore a black mask and with that the same kind of dress Clint wore as his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. We became close over the 4 years together and trusted each other with our lives. Both of us had a hood attached to our uniform to cover our hair and forehead.

6 months after being disowned and starting a new life, I finally decided to go on a holiday to Cuba. I took a walk along the beach for about 2 hours and returned to the motel but I felt some presence inside.

"Julia, scan the heat signatures." I asked my AI. I had her in my lenses and I could hear her through the Bluetooth I had in my ear. They were perfectly hidden from sight.

"There is 1 heat signature of a…. horse?" Julia responded.

"Power?"

"2 more, unidentified."

"Okay." I said and went inside unsure of what would happen.

And I met the most unexpected person or Goddess over there with the 2 most unexpected pets.

_**AN: And… that's a cliff hanger. Who do you think the goddess will be? Who will be the 2 pets? Answer me in the reviews.**_

_**Now Perci will become a scientist/inventor much like Stark but smarter due to experience. She makes machines which are monster proof because though she is disowned and lost her scent, monsters are still hunting for her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

"_There is 1 heat signature of a…. horse?" Julia responded._

"_Power?"_

"_2 more, unidentified."_

"_Okay." I said and went inside unsure of what would happen._

_And I met the most unexpected person or Goddess over there with the 2 most unexpected pets._

CHAPTER 4

**Meet the magic**

Perci

"What do you want Hecate?" I said. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary shifted uncomfortably next to her after hearing my harsh tone.

"I don't want anything from you Percillia." I flinched at my old name. "But you might want what I have for you." She said in a surprisingly kind tone.

"What?" I asked.

"Take this." She said handing me a bracelet. "It will increase all your powers and also you will be able to talk to your pets with it. It's made of Olympian silver and affects both mortals and immortals alike and will shift into any weapon you want on thought. I gave blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary an enchanted neck chain so they can turn into a mortal animal on thought."

"Wait. You said all my powers. It's only controlling water."

"No. You have the power to absorb any power you face or have. When I say absorb, you will also get the same amount of power your opponent has but their power won't reduce one bit. That's why you can still control water and what you haven't noticed is that you can control many more." She said smiling.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked holding up the bracelet.

"It felt right. You didn't deserve that. And by the way, it is called katastrofi."

"Thank you Hecate. It means a lot to me." I said and hugged her

She was surprised but she hugged me back.  
"You have a good heart Perci." She said and flashed out. I turned to the 2 pets standing in the shadows.

"I missed you two too guys." I said. They suddenly pounced on me. Julia screamed in my ear, "Attack!"

"No Julia stop. They're my pets." She was about to activate my mask which was Nano-tech and crept ono my face and bullets which were designed to blast from my suit.

"Boss, are you crazy?" Blackjack asked me.

"I think she was talking to the thing in her ear." Mrs. O'Leary said for me.

"Yes Mrs. O'Leary you're right. I was talking to the thing in my ear."

"Please change my name I want to be known as your pet, not Daedalus' pet" Mrs. O'Leary said.

"Okay….. What about Midnight?"

"I like it." She said and licked my face.

"Blackjack, you want a name change?"

"No boss. I'm good with mine."

"And you 2 won't be my pets, you'll be my friends." I said smiling. "Okay. Who wants dinner?" I asked and went to cook.

From then on I practiced non-stop with katastrofi as all weapons and mastered them all. Found out Blackjack turns into a black cat with sea-green eyes and Midnight turns into a normal-sized black dog with ruby-red eyes.

I trained with all my powers which I found out to be controlling time, earth, air, thunder, shadows, water, ice, and some more. I also found out that my eyes were kaleidoscope now changing colors to represent what power I was using. Normal and Water- Sea Green. Earth – brown. Time – Gold. Lightning/ air – electric blue. Ice – Icy blue, etc. They also reflected my emotions. Sea green when calm/happy, Deep navy blue when Angry and turquoise when sad/depressed.

3 and half years passed. I am still the secretive, emotionless, masked assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one day Fury approached me and said,

"Angel, your mother filed a search for you." My mother filed a search for me? Why should she? She didn't need me then, so she wouldn't need me now.

"Tell her I'm dead." I said doing my paper work. Why do assassins have to do paper work again?

"How did you die?"

"Suicide due to depression. It was mentioned in my suicide note. I was found with a knife in my hand and my wrist cut."

"What about the body?"

"Nobody claimed it so it was buried in a grave yard by the police officials who pitied me."

"Which one?"

"Confidential."

"Okay. Now that that is done, want to come with me to check out the tesseract?"

"Sure." I said and left the place.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

After that Loki attacked, I _almost _died and ended up in whatever this place is, found out Storm's identity and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I was excited to know about what this place really was. I MM'ed _**(AN: Mind messaged) **_Midnight and Blackjack to come here and they were here in the next moment.

"What is this place boss? It's weird." Blackjack said in cat form.

"I don't know. Where is it Midnight?"

"It is in a hidden part of New York, Angel." Midnight replied in dog form.

"Don't tell me you got here without knowing where it is boss." You can guess who said that.

"Yes blackjack, I did. And please don't call me boss."

"Sure boss." Ughhh. Annoying horse/Pegasus/cat?

Just then Jaden/Storm entered.

"Woah, where did they come from?"

"My home." I answered. Blackjack and Midnight snickered. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's time for the history lessons." He said.

"Coming." I said motioning Blackjack and Midnight to follow. This was going to be interesting.

_**AN: End of chapter 4. R&R folks. Also please Follow/Favorite if you like the story**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

"_Come on. It's time for the history lessons." He said._

"_Coming." I said motioning Blackjack and Midnight to follow. This was going to be interesting_.

CHAPTER 5

**History lessons, family and love!**

Jaden

Perci, her cat- Blackjack- and dog- midnight- were following me. We entered the central room of the New York Sanctum and I made a Sling ring to Kamar-Taj. Doctor was already waiting for us there. I knocked the open door.

"Come in." he said. We all entered.

"How did they come here?" he said motioning toward the cat and the dog.

"Um…. They jumped out of the shadows?" She said.

"What?" Doc and I said at the same time.

"I'll tell you later, after you're done explaining." She answered.

Doc started telling her the same story he told me when I first came here, 4 years ago, that is about magic, sorcery and how he became a sorcerer and the supreme sorcerer. When that was happening I was staring off into her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes which were green at present. She had an expression as if she was interested in the story. She was breathtakingly beautiful. What surprised me was, she didn't have any trouble believing.

"Okay. Jaden, your turn." She said.

"So, 4 years ago I was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am now. I had my mom, dad and a little sister. I had a girlfriend who was 2 years younger than me and lived in San Francisco, where we were. I had a happy life until my family got murdered brutally. Delilah-" Perci got alarmed at that name "-blamed me for their death, distanced herself from me and disappeared after a few days. I was extremely depressed, lost all hope to live and then Doc found me and brought me here. He said he had an eye on me because I was special. So he trained me for the last 4 years. When I wasn't training, I was on missions with you."

"You said Delilah right?" She said.

"Yes."

"Does she happen to be Delilah Lode?" She said. How did she know?

"Yes. How do you know?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Whatever, tell us your story." She looked hesitant but started anyway.

"Fine, I'll tell you my story." She said. "So, what do you know about Greek Mythology?" She asked.

_**Time skip**_ _**(AN: because I'm lazy to explain it all again. She says till the part where her mom abandons her.)**_

By the end of her story she was in tears and silently sobbing. I started regretting it that I asked her to explain her past. I kept a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She was beautiful when she smiled. I felt happy seeing her that way. Smiling.

"Then, I got into S.H.I.E.L.D. met you, then met Hecate. She gave me this," She said showing the bracelet "and my 2 pets." She said motioning towards Blackjack and Midnight. She nodded at them and they suddenly turned into a horse with wings and a truck sized dog.

"What the hell?" I screamed. Doc's mouth flung open at the 2 creatures in front of us. Perci started laughing her guts out at our expressions. In other cases, I would've changed my expression but this was marvelous. Also I was happy to make her laugh. There were no signs of sadness on her face anymore.

"To answer your earlier question, Midnight here, is a hellhound and can shadow travel. So the 2 of them shadow travelled from my home to the New York Sanctum." Perci said smiling. Wow. She really was beautiful when she smiled.

"Oh. That is so interesting." Doc said. "Perci, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Honestly to say, I don't know. Everyone thinks I am dead because I was shot by 2 arrows and surviving that blast is impossible. I can't just go back and say, 'Hi guys I'm alive and I survived the blast of a very powerful infinity stone.' Right? So, I don't know what to do." She said.

"Will you join us? You know what we do, will you also do it?" He asked. I was now eager to hear her answer.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. I was relieved.

"Also Perci-" Doc started, "do you…. Mind if I adopt you?" he finished. The 2 of us were staring at him, awestruck. But Perci replied, "Sure…dad… I can call you that right?"

"Of course. I will be honored." Doc responded.

"You don't need to be. And please, call me Angel. Short for Angelina." She said.

"Sure Angel." I said and the 2 of us left with Blackjack and Midnight, after waving a good bye to Doc. We made a Sling ring to the New York Sanctum. After reaching there, I started training her. Doc decided that she be trained separately until he seems it fit to train her along with the others. After 1 month she was shifted to Kamar-Taj and trained with the others. She actually completed her entire training in only 3 months! And I took almost 4 years to complete it. Really, what is she?

I still went on missions and she was right, everyone thought she was dead. One day, 4 months after Angel arrived at the New York Sanctum, I got into a very big mission and didn't return to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead I went directly to Kamar-Taj. I was injured pretty bad, I was sure I broke and burnt my right hand and left leg real bad, confirming that I will have to stay in the wheel chair for a while. I survived an explosion no human was supposed to survive. I blacked out after reaching Kamar-Taj. I only remembered Angel and Doc running towards me, looking worried.

I woke up after a while, don't know how long that is, and saw Doc and Angel talking next to me. Angel noticed me and tapped Doc's hand.

"I will come back later." He said and left. Angel got up from her seat and sat at the one nearest to me. She pushed some button on my bed and my bed moved upwards and was now like an extended chair for me. We were face to face with each other. She then looked at me and slapped me right across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You Idiot! Just look at yourself. You had me so worried when you stepped out of the sling ring in that condition. I was worried out of my mind for you. I know what you did on that mission. Blowing up the base with you in it only to destroy the enemies is a horrible idea." She screamed at me. I opened my mouth to tell her to calm down but nothing could've prepared me for what she said next.

"I couldn't understand it earlier but now I have to accept that I am in Love with you." She whisper/scolded me, looked away and wiped her tears. Now, I was shocked out of existence. She loved me. I don't know whether this is real but if it isn't, I would be heart broken.

I moved towards her in a trance and kissed her on the cheek. "I Love you too." I said with our foreheads together. She looked me into the eyes and leaned forward and kissed me. She pulled away and said, "Don't you dare do that to me, ever again."

"Yes ma'am." I said faking a salute with my left hand. She just smiled at me sadly looked down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hmm" she said looking at me.

"I won't leave you, like he did. I swear… on the Styx." Thunder rumbled outside. She stared at me and then said,

"I know you won't Jaden." She said smiling wholeheartedly. "And Dad, I know you're right outside the door. Also smiling is not necessary." She said with an annoyed and frustrated look on her face.

"Sorry. I'm leaving." Doc said from outside. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Some people never change." She said and looked me into the eyes again. They were filled with experience. She was now one of the trainers along with Doc, Wong and me. Mordo never came back even after 4 and half years. But now all I was thinking was about starting a new life. Finally.

"By the way, how long was I out?" I asked. She slapped me, AGAIN and said, "2 whole goddamn weeks!" and continued with a Lecture. Man is she good at giving lectures. I am pretty sure I slept after the first few sentences.

_**AN: She absorbed the power of the space stone in the tesseract, shape shifting, creating illusions from Loki and mind-reading & telekinesis from the mind stone in Loki's scepter. So now she can see anything in all space and time, she can teleport to anywhere in space and time-travel, shape shift, create and break illusions and read others minds. But she can't control other's minds because she wasn't mind controlled by him and she couldn't absorb the power of it when she was possessed earlier.**_

_**Please R&R folks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"_Some people never change." She said and looked me into the eyes again. They were filled with experience. She was now one of the trainers along with Doc, Wong and me. Mordo never came back even after 4 and half years. But now all I was thinking was about starting a new life. Finally._

"_By the way, how long was I out?" I asked. She slapped me, AGAIN and said, "2 whole goddamn weeks!" and continued with a Lecture. Man is she good at giving lectures. I am pretty sure I slept after the first few sentences._

CHAPTER - 6

**Happy life**

Jaden

(_**Time skip- 4 and half years, i.e. 5 years after the tesseract incident and 9 years after the doctor Strange movie.)**_

I just finished training the last batch. I was extremely tired when I felt someone tapping my leg. I turned to see a particular 3 year old, black haired girl with sparkling kaleidoscope eyes which turned many colors just like her mother. But were sea blue unlike her mother's sea green.

"Hey sweetheart. What can I do for you?" I asked coming down to one knee.

"Dad, you know I'm not a baby." Bianca said.

"Yes Bi. I am perfectly aware of it. Give this man a chance to annoy his daughter." I said. She rolled her eyes._**(AN: Bi is pronounced as be)**_

"Okay. What happened?" I asked, getting up.

"Doc called. He told me to get you and mum. He also said it was something important."

"Let's go then." We found Angel in the other training area.

"Mom!" Bianca screamed. Angel came jogging towards us. And, yes. Bianca called me Dad and Angel Mom. That's exactly what happened. After my accident on a mission we dated for 4 months before getting married and then we had Bianca. 3 years passed since then. Bianca was being home-schooled by Angel.

Bianca is no less than her mother though she is only 3 years old. After she was born Hecate gave her a gift similar to that of Angel's. She had a bracelet which turned into any weapon on thought and fit Bianca at any age and it was called nivalis. Hecate also gave me a similar weapon when Angel and I got married, but it was a watch instead of a bracelet. I mastered Sword, daggers, Archery and guns. Angel trained me in it. My weapon was called Nero.

Bianca also trained with Blackjack and Midnight. She got all of Angel's powers and also has the ability to absorb the power she faces or has. It seems that Hecate has grown fond of Angel and they kind-of became best friends. I realized that I zoned out when Angel was shaking my shoulder wildly and waving her other hand in front of my face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said and left with Angel and Bianca close behind me.

We met Doc in the central room of Kamar-Taj. _**(AN: where Wong explains about the infinity stones.) **_He looked nervous.

"What happened Dad?" Angel asked.

"Angel-" Doc started. "The gods summoned us for a meeting on Olympus. Tonight." Now I understood why he looked nervous. Bringing up the topic of the gods is not very good in-front of Angel.

"I'm not going." She said firmly.

"They called the whole team." Doc said. And yeah, we sort-of turned into _THE_ team of sorcerers.

"Tell them I stayed back to take care of some important business." She said.

"But-" Doc started but met her glare which by the way is very scary. "Okay. Changing your mind is impossible." See, even Doc gives up on trying to convince her.

Angel stayed back and the 2 of us went to Olympus via Sling ring. I covered my face with the new mask Angel made for me. It covers the lower half of my face and is made up of Nano-tech just like my old one but with Julia. I didn't think my armor was necessary. The gods were bickering and arguing about something and the other Demigods who were sitting on miniature thrones beside them were waiting for them to finish. I put up my hood and elbowed Doc.

"I hope we are not interrupting you all." Doc said loudly.

"Who dares to interrupt the meeting of the gods?" The king- Zeus I think- asked.

"We are the Sorcerers _my lord_. If you do not want us here, we shall take leave." I said.

"Oh! We have been waiting for you." A lady with blond hair and grey eyes said.

"That is Athena." Julia said in my ear. But it wasn't Julia's voice, it was Angel's. She was speaking to us using the AI earpiece.

"Now that that is settled let us tell you about us since you do not know." Zeus stated. Doc and I were about to say that _we do know_ when Angel's voice rung in our ears, "Do not object. They shouldn't know that I knew about them."

"Wait, I thought there were 3 of you." A Blonde god said. He had a golden bow and a quiver full of golden arrows next to him.

"Angel stayed back to take care of some important business." Doc said.

"Then how will she know what is going on here?" A goddess with a silver bow and quiver asked.

"I have a blessing to see anything I want in all space." Angel said.

"She has a blessing that she can see anything she wants in all space, so she would be observing our meeting." I answered.

"I thought there were 14 Olympians, but there are only 13 here." Doc said.

"How do you know?" a shadowy god asked.

"We do know something about the gods from the Mythology." Doc covered up.

"Let us Begin the meeting." Zeus' voice echoed through the hall. Everyone fell quiet.

"Will you 2 introduce yourself and your absent partner?" Zeus said.

"I am Doctor Steven Strange, the master of mystic arts. Angel is the one who is absent and she is my daughter." You know who said that, right.

"You're lying. She isn't your daughter." Blonde god said again.

"Fine. She is my adopted daughter." Doc retorted.

"I am Storm. That is like my code name. I don't reveal my real name or my face to anyone except the sorcerers." I said.

"Why don't you?" Athena asked.

"It reminds me of my past."

"Is Angel the real name of your daughter?" She asked Doc.

"That is the name she gave herself since her parents are no more. She didn't want to be reminded of her past as well. Angel is short for Angelina." I replied.

"You lied when you said her parents were no more." Blond god said _again_.

"Her parents abandoned her for no logical reason so she thinks them dead." I said getting annoyed. I hope he shuts up.

"You haven't answered my question Lord Zeus, why are there only 13 Olympians here?" Doc said.

"My brother Poseidon is very depressed about the death of his daughter and never came out ever since he got to know that she died 9 years ago."

"His daughter?" I asked.

"Yes. She was the greatest hero we had on our side. Her name was Percillia Jackson." The 3 of us were shocked. Just then I heard someone sobbing behind me. I turned to see a woman with brown-grey hair and blue eyes. A girl, looking similar to her, came to her and hugged her.

"That woman is Sally Blofis. She is Perci's mother and has high hopes that she will return one day. And the girl is Estelle Blofis. Perci's half-sister. Estelle was gifted with godly powers of Poseidon and Sally can enter the Greek/Roman world anytime, but we regret the loss of Perci." He said and there was silence for a moment. I could feel Angel trying to control her anger on the other side.

"Let us get to the matter. My son Apollo-" He said pointing towards the Blond god, "- has revealed a prophecy concerning the gods and you are involved in it. Apollo, if you please." Blond God- Apollo- stood up and said-

_**AN: And….. Cliffhanger, as always. R&R for next chapter.**_

_**Kavya.S over and out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

"_Let us get to the matter. My son Apollo-" He said pointing towards the Blond god, "- has revealed a prophecy concerning the gods and you are involved in it. Apollo, if you please." Blond God- Apollo- stood up and said-_

CHAPTER 7

**Perci prophecy**

Jaden

"When he is getting the stones, she will face her greatest fear

She will come back to see lose everyone she holds dear

She is strong for her story is saddening and tragic

Together they will work gods and magic."

_**(AN: sorry, I am really bad at writing Prophecies)**_

"So that means we have to work together to face whatever's coming?" I said.

"Yes. For that you will take 5 demigods along with you so you can actually work together."

"I will send my son Nico." Shadowy god said.

"I will send my lieutenant Thalia" Lady silver said.

"I will send my son Andrew." Athena said.

"And I will go. Please." _SHE_ said. Delilah was sitting on a miniature Poseidon Throne like the other Demigods were at their parent's thrones.

"I will also go." Estelle said. "And mom too."

"It is decided then. Off you go." Zeus said.

"We shall take leave." Doc said and opened a sling ring to Kamar-Taj. The 8 of us stepped out of the sling ring right in-front of Angel. She was having her black full face mask and Bianca was standing next to her observing the new-comers.

"Welcome to Kamar-Taj demigods and Mrs. Sally. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Angel said and left with Bianca close behind her.

"What's with her?" Delilah asked.

"She seems familiar to me." Thalia said.

"Me too." Nico and Andrew said at once. Nico seemed somewhat disgusted when he noticed that.

"She seems and sounds familiar to me." Mrs. Sally said.

"Can we take a look around this place?" Estelle asked. I looked at Doc.

"Follow me." Doc said and everyone left behind him. I didn't have to teach anyone today so I was free. I went to the training area where Angel was taking her class. It was Sword fighting today. I sat there with Bianca when Angel was training. Then the Demigods and Sally entered. They watched the training for a while then after the trainees left, Delilah said,

"I can defeat you in no time at all." Bianca and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. So did Angel.

"Stop day-dreaming Lady." Bianca said.

"Oh! I am not day-dreaming kid. It's the truth." Delilah said defending herself. Bianca looked at Angel and she nodded.

"Try defeating _me_ in 'no time' then" Bianca said doing air quotes.

"It will be a piece of cake. Do you even know how to hold a sword sweetie?" She said. Bianca immediately turned nivalis into a sword. Delilah's face was worth seeing then.

"You were saying something." Bianca said. Then the battle started. Since there was no training any more today, we could do all we want. Delilah was attacking hopelessly at Bianca as Bianca dodged them all effortlessly. We waited for exactly 54 seconds before Bianca had her sword on Delilah's neck. Thalia and Nico were looking triumphant whereas Andrew looked as if he was ready to burst.

"I was holding back, because she is just a child." Delilah said. Bianca didn't seem happy about that comment.

"Stop making excuses, because it won't work. The 3 of us are human lie detectors." Angel said.

"I challenge you. Same battle like theirs. Do you accept Angel?" Andrew said. Angel thought for a moment and said.

"I accept." Delilah had that triumphant smile even before the battle started. Nico and Thalia were looking at each other with all hope gone. Angel turned katastrofi into a sword and Andrew took out his.

The battle ended as soon as it started. It wasn't even a second and Angel already had her sword to Andrew's neck and his sword was still in the air. It started to fall and Angel caught it with her free hand and handed it to Andrew, and took her sword away from him.

"That is called defeating in 'no time at all'." Angel stated looking at Delilah. The 6 of their jaws almost hit the floor. Bianca and I had to control our laugh at this. Then Doc came inside.

"I guess you have seen some of Angel's skills." He said.

"Yeah. We did." Estelle said, still in shock.

"What is your name?" Nico asked Bi.

"Bianca." She responded. He became somewhat emotional but didn't show it.

"What are those swords?" Andrew asked.

"They're enchanted weapons that can turn into any weapon on thought." Angel said. "Mine is called katastrofi."

"Mine is called nivalis." Bianca said.

"Mine is called Nero." I said.

"Destruction, winter and water." Thalia said.

"They're Greek and Roman. Not English." Nico said.

"Yes. All three of us know Greek and Roman. Both Ancient and new so we wanted to keep some fancy names and kept those." Angel said.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Doc said taking everyone out of this room.

"Felt good." Angel said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Now I totally get why you hate them." Bianca said. "Except Thalia, Nico and Estelle of course."

"Angel-" I started.

"I know Storm. She is my half-sister." Angel responded.

"The 3 of them didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Yeah. They deserve to know. I'll tell them tomorrow." She said.

"Shall we go out for a walk?" Bianca asked.

"That's a good idea Bi." Angel said. "Let's go."

_**(Time skip 2 hours. By this time Bruce Banner crashes into the New York sanctum, Doc gets captured by Maw and Spider-Man just enters inside the spaceship-doughnut…..?)**_

"Angel! The Doctor might be in trouble" Wong said/screamed.

"Guess I have to go and save him then." Angel said. "Bianca, you have to listen to your dad, okay? No nonsense when I'm gone. And please don't go with "I have to annoy the other" game."

"Yes ma'am." Bianca and I said in perfect sync.

"See you soon" Angel said and teleported. _**(AN: she got from the tesseract/space stone). **_I had to take care of things when these 2 are gone while Bianca will take care of Angel's trainees. Guess I'll have a hard time then.

_**AN: so that's the 7**__**th**__** chapter. R&R please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

"_Guess I have to go and save him then." Angel said. "Bianca, you have to listen to your dad, okay? No nonsense when I'm gone. And please don't go with "I have to annoy the other" game."_

"_Yes ma'am." Bianca and I said in perfect sync. _

"_See you soon" Angel said and teleported. I had to take care of things when these 2 are gone while Bianca will take care of Angel's trainees._ _Guess I'll have a hard time then._

CHAPTER 8

**Sad/Crazy life**

Tony Stark

I thought my life was already crazy, but it just had to get crazier. I was on this spaceship-doughnut with no backup at all to save this wizard from a crazy everything controller. Just then Peter showed up in his new suit.

"I thought told you to go back home." I said.

"I thought of going back but it seemed to be a long way down so I just followed you in. It's kind of your fault I'm here." He said.

"What?" I said.

"I take back my last sentence."

"Did you 2 come here to argue or save the Doctor?" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned to see a woman wearing a black cat-suit with an attached hood and she was wearing a black mask covering her face except her eyes which were closed. She wore black tennis shoes and had a silver bracelet around her wrist.

"Who are you?" I asked. She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful sea green irises.

"That isn't of much importance right now Mr. Anthony Edward Stark or should I say Tony Stark. Saving the doctor is of more importance." She said and started walking.

_**(Time skip a few minutes)**_

That woman and I were still fighting Maw. They were both controlling something or the other. I decided to end this fight and shot a wall of this flying doughnut. Maw flew out first and froze to death. The wizard and Peter were about to fly off into space when I felt the air around me change direction. It was now flowing in. As soon as the wizard and Peter were at a safe distance, I froze the blasted area.

"Idiots. I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots. You and Storm are no different, both of you get me worried out of my life!" She screamed at the wizard.

"Sorry?" the wizard- Doctor Strange said.

"Sorry? Dad, the next time, please try not to get into trouble, and please don't set it in space."

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes. I will first introduce myself to you. I am Doctor Steven Strange." He said to Peter.

"Since you're using made up names, I am Spider Man then."

"And I couldn't introduce you to her earlier because she wasn't there. This is my daughter, Angel."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"I have 1 question." Peter said.

"Fire away." She said.

"How did you know Mr. Stark's name?"

"I have an AI which has all the record of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter Parker. So it is easy for me to know about someone."

"You have an AI?" I asked. Then a projection came out of her eyes. It showed some words and also said them.

"My name is Julia and I am Angel's AI. Nice to meet you." And the projection disappeared.

"Wow. Where did you get it." I asked.

"I made it. You're not the only genius in the world Tony." She said annoyed.

Then the 2 of us got into a meeting about Peter's safety while Peter and Angel were roaming around.

"You should do it." Doctor Strange said. The other 2 were now next to us.

"Peter you are an Avenger now." I said. He was immensely happy. I could see that.

"Oh. Does anyone have any Ideas on how to get out of here?" Doctor Strange said.

"How come I never thought of that?" I mumbled. Guess everyone heard me since they looked at me weirdly.

"Angel?" Doctor Strange asked.

"I can only teleport myself not everyone now. Also we are too far." She said. Then suddenly she became alert. She looked at the huge screen and said. "We're about to crash."

"We have to control this ship." Peter said.

"Put your hand in this." Angel and I said at once. Well we followed it and crash-landed. Then Doctor Strange, – let me just call him Strange- Angel and I got into a meeting about how to get out of here.

"Um…." Peter said.

"Hush Peter the adults are speaking." I said and then asked Angel, "You are an adult right?"

"Yup. Very much an adult."

"If aliens come and plant their eggs on me and I eat you, I am sorry." Peter said.

"Peter, I do not want another Pop culture reference from you." I said. Pop culture references were annoying.

"I'm trying to say that something's coming." Peter corrected himself.

"He's right." Angel said and within a blink of an eye, her cat-suit transformed into black armour but her hood and mask were still intact. She was in a defensive stance. Then we were attacked. I don't remember what exactly happened then all I know I had my shooter to a pink dude, Peter was held at gunpoint by a guy in a mask. Strange and a girl with antennae had each other. Angel was holding the top of the space ship from falling on us by controlling something.

"Where is Gamora?" the guy in mask asked

"I'll do you one better. Who is Gamora?" I asked.

"I'll do you one better. Why is Gamora?" Pink dude asked. Then Angel finally got rid of her burden and suddenly she had a silver bow with a silver quiver on her back. She shot an Arrow at the gun of the guy in the mask and it flew away. She aimed another arrow and said,

"I'll do you the best. Give up on attacking Star-Lord and introduce yourself and the reason for this attack." She said. The Guy in mask clicked something and his mask retreated to reveal a humanly face.

"Are you from Earth?" I asked him.

"No I am from Mississippi." He said.

"Mississippi is on Earth Dipshit. So you are not with Thanos." I said.

"With Thanos? We came here to kill him. Who are you guys?"

"We're the Avengers man." Peter answered for me.

"You're the ones Thor told us about." girl with antennae said.

"You know Thor?" I asked.

"Yeah. Muscled, not so handsome, needed help." Ex-guy in mask said.

"Will you please introduce yourselves to them?" Angel said.

"My name is Peter Quill or better known as Star-Lord. This is Mantis and Drax." Ex-guy in mask said pointing towards girl with antennae and pink dude.

We later got into a meeting about how to get Thanos here and defeat him. I proposed a really good plan but I still don't understand why we went with Quill's plan.

Everything went out as planned, but as soon as Thanos saw Angel, he knew her. He and Angel fought fiercely for some time and then he shot a dark ball at her and teleported her to some place. We didn't know where but guessing Strange's reaction, it wasn't good.

_**(Time skip till the scene where Tony and Nebula land on Earth in Endgame)**_

After we landed, Cap acted as if he was there when it all happened. I lost it. I screamed at him until I tore my arc-reactor off my skin and blacked out. All I know is that, he wasn't there when we needed him. I won't forgive him for that.

_**AN: Phew… End of chapter 8. It is going to get interesting. This is only the beginning.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_After we landed, cap acted as if he was there when it all happened. I lost it. I screamed at him until I tore my arc-reactor off my skin and blacked out. All I know is that, he wasn't there when we needed him. I won't forgive him for that._

_(Related to this chapter. Previously:_

_Everything went out as planned, but as soon as Thanos saw Angel, he knew her. He and Angel fought fiercely for some time and then he shot a dark ball at her and teleported her to some place. We didn't know where but guessing Strange's reaction, it wasn't good.)_

CHAPTER 9

**Reunion**

Perci/Angel

I didn't remember the scary thing of this place only a few blurry memories. I remember that I opened my eyes to find myself in the last place I ever wanted to be again. I was in Tartarus.

After I was over the shock of being _there_ I found Loki lurking in the corners. We both looked at each other and said, "You?" at once.

"You were supposed to be dead!" He said.

"So were you." I said changing my voice to Angel's voice. I mean that when I was on missions I changed my voice while talking to someone to avoid recognition.

"So want to explain how you survived?" He said. I wasn't so sure about it. He only recognized me because of my mask and armor.

"How can I trust you?" I said.

"You can." He said. I read his mind and saw that he had indeed changed and I can trust him. So I explained everything that happened.

"Doctor Strange is aware of your existence?" he said.

"Well, he is my adopted father."

"Why didn't he mention you earlier?"

"I told him not to."

"So you knew we were there?"

"Yes. I was watching you."

"What all powers did you get from me?"

"Let's see. Shape-shifting, illusions, some amount of sorcery and mind-reading."

"That is almost every-thing I have." He mumbled but I heard it.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly taking me by surprise.

"Angel."

"Full name."

"Angelina Frost."

"Real name." That was what surprised me the most but I decided that he deserved to know.

"Previously I was Percillia Jackson." Now it was his turn to be taken by surprise. He suddenly dropped to one knee and said,

"I sincerely apologize for harming you the last time we met lady Percillia." Then he waited for a moment, got up and said, "Did you just say, you were previously Percillia Jackson?"

"Yes. Now because I am married, I am Percillia Frost."

"Hmm. Makes sense." Then I remember being attacked by a horde of monsters and then we defeated them and destroyed the place but got to know that Thanos is the host of Tartarus and he was that from many decades. Before we stepped out I stopped Loki.

"There are Greek Gods outside. You might want to leave." I said.

"What about you?"

"I cannot escape. They sensed my power and came to find me. I have to face them." His face changed to show…. worry? He was worried for me?

"I will not leave but just turn invisible using my illusions. Only Hecate might be able to see through but she wouldn't attack according to what you said. Also I will not leave you with these terrible memories. You will forget everything that will trouble you." He said and wiped his hand over my hair. That's why it was all blurry. After that he turned invisible and I stepped out to meet the Greek Gods face-to-face.

_**(Time skip a few minutes)**_

Now I was in the throne room and I could clearly see through Loki's illusion. He was standing near the elevator. The gods were bickering about me and the thrones of the Demigods and Poseidon were empty. They tied me in chains but little did they know that I was already free.

"If I have nothing to do here, I'll leave." I said in my false voice still.

"Who are you?" Athena said.

"Angel." I said.

"Doctor Strange's adopted daughter?" Apollo asked.

"Yes."

"What were you doing in there?" Hades asked.

"I was having a vacation." I said sarcastically. He seemed to be annoyed. When is he not?

"I think it is best to call the demigods in." Athena said to Zeus in Greek. He flashed in all the demigods to their respective thrones. They all bowed to him and sat down. I rolled my eyes under my hood. Sally and Estelle Blofis were also there.

"My lord, What is she doing here in chains." _He_ asked. Zeus explained the demigods about how they found me.

"What were you doing there?" _She_ asked.

"I was having a tea party with monsters." That seemed to be really pulling her strings. Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and Loki from his illusion burst out laughing. I can see and hear through his illusions.

"How did you get in there." Athena asked.

"Thanos shot a black orb at me which teleported me to Tartarus" They all shivered at that name.

"Why?"

"Tartarus ordered him to. Thanos works for Tartarus." The gods and demigods were dumbfounded

"Who really are you?" Apollo asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Reveal yourself." Aphrodite said with full charm speak in her voice. With that Julia projected the words "I am Julia, Angel's AI. Nice to meet you." and said them out loud. I would have face palmed if I wasn't acting to be tied up. Then a brilliant idea struck Aphrodite's mind. Poseidon just appeared on his throne with hope in his eyes and looked at Zeus. He opened his mouth but before he could say something Aphrodite said,

"Julia reveal Angel's face and shut down."

"Julia no!" I screamed but it was too late. My mask had retreated and the gods were now looking at my face. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Perci." Poseidon said in a whisper and started heading towards me but was stopped by a very sharp ice sword floating near his neck.

"Move one step forward and someone has to go looking for your head." I said in a calm but furious tone. Andrew's face was filled with guilt. So was Delilah's.

"Perci….." he started-

_**AN: That's the end of the 9**__**th**__** chapter for you. R&R please.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

"_Move one step forward and someone has to go looking for your head." I said in a calm tone. Andrew's face was filled with guilt. So was Delilah's._

"_Perci….." he started-_

CHAPTER 10

**Someone's really angry**

Loki

"Perci….." he started but then noticed that her chains were on the floor and her eyes were now the darkest shade of blue.

"Why are your eyes blue?" Delilah and Andrew asked at the same time. Guess they decided the eyes were a better topic.

"They reflect my emotions"

"Blue stands for…." Andrew said.

"Rage."

"We know who Storm is." Delilah said.

"Then you will know how much he hates you and wants to murder you." She said coldly.

"Perci please." Sally started but she also was interrupted by a very sharp ice sword floating near her neck.

"Don't you dare."

"Perci they're your parents." Apollo said.

"I think Storm did mention what I think of my real parents." She spat out.

"We're sorry Perce." Thalia and Nico said at once.

"The 2 of you don't need to be. If the others are, I don't care." She said.

"Perci, we need your help in this war." Zeus said.

"You banished me because you didn't want me. Now you want my help? Go to Tartarus." She screamed.

"If you just sit out this war, so many….." Athena started but was interrupted by a very angry Perci- sorry Angel.

"Who ever said I was going to sit out? I am just not fighting alongside you or Thanos. So you have a third party. Goodbye." She said and motioned towards me. We both teleported to the New York Sanctum at the same time to find it completely destructed.

She went through the very few people left and inquired a monk looking mortal. He told her something and her eyes turned a light shade of turquoise and tears were running down her face. Then she got up and thanked him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Follow me and I'll explain." She led me to a cabin like room and she sat down on the bed. She motioned for me to sit on the couch- as these Midgardians call it- and said,

"Thanos did it. He snapped half the universe out of existence."

"Why are you crying for it?"

"Jaden and Bianca also died. And also my dad. It happened 2 days ago."

"Who and Doctor Strange?"

"Those were the real names of my husband and daughter." She said and hugged herself to calm herself down.

"We will bring them back." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you are like my non-existent elder brother."

"You are also like a sister to me." I do not know why but I did get a very sisterly feeling from her. I wish Hela was this way. Then I felt a powerful blast of energy and maybe even Angel felt it. She suddenly stood up and looked at me.

"You felt that too, right?"

"Yes. Shall we go and see the cause of that wave?"

The 2 of us headed outside to find a girl about 3 years old with wavy black hair tied in a messy pony tail and her eyes were 2 colors- turquoise and violet.

"Bianca!" Angel screamed and got down to one knee. The girl ran and hugged her. She was crying.

"Mom, I'm scared." The girl- Bianca said.

"Bi, what happened?"

"I…" she started but then noticed me. "Who is he?"

"My brother."

"Huh?" Bi said. Then Angel narrated the story of what happened in Tartarus.

"Now. Tell me what happened." Angel said.

"I was in my room, and then dad came in. W…we talked for a while and then something weird happened. Dad started to turn into ashes and in a moment he was gone. Then the same thing happened to me. I didn't expect this but I opened my eyes to see many blue colored auras. I went to find dad. After I did, I woke him up. I don't know what I did. I just woke him. He said he understands what happened and that I can escape from there. I did. I tried to bring dad too but it didn't work. The last words he said to me w…w…were- I love you." And she broke down in her mother's arms.

"We'll deal with it Bi. But it won't be possible if you be so sad and vulnerable. You have to be strong. First why don't you go and get some rest. You must be tired." Angel said.

"No." Bi said.

"It wasn't a question or a request."

"Fine." She said and went inside the cabin we came out from.

"What are you planning to do?" I said.

"Let's go and meet your brother tomorrow."

_**AN: End of chapter 10. If you consider this too short or too long. Sorry. But please R&R.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

"_It wasn't a question or a request."_

"_Fine." She said and went inside the cabin we came out from._

"_What are you planning to do?" I said._

"_Let's go and meet your brother tomorrow."_

CHAPTER 11

**I visit my bro**

Loki

The next day we set out to find my oaf of a brother and found him in a Midgardian city he named New Asgard. We were first stopped by a brainless mortal but Angel convinced him to let her and her daughter in. She didn't mention me because I was invisible. No one could see me except her and Bianca. That girl was adorable, though she was not fully obedient, like her mother. We were about to enter the throne room when Angel stopped me and said,

"He shouldn't know you are alive. Even if he disagrees to help us, you cannot reveal yourself."

"Okay." Then we entered. Thor was sitting on a throne which he probably built for himself and was waiting for the others to come.

"Who let you in?" He boomed.

"Your great hammer." Bianca said sarcastically.

"What? I never knew it could do that." He said looking at his hammer. Angel and I rolled my eyes.

"It was obviously the guard Thor. But never mind that. We have important information and we need your help." Angel said.

"What is it?"

"Thanos works for Tartarus." This shook Thor to the core. "And is his host. We need your help defeating him because he is bound to return and he will destroy the universe just like he destroyed Asgard."

"Thanos is dead. I killed him. He destroyed all the infinity stones and it is impossible for him to come back."

"Tartarus will find a way. Destiny cannot be changed Thor."

"It is not true of Destiny that Thanos will return. He is dead and will remain dead. You can leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

"Fine. I have one last question. Was Valhalla destroyed along with Asgard?"

"No, but Valhalla was permanently separated from Asgard so I don't know what happened to it."

Then we left. After we came out of the city I asked Angel,

"What are you going to do now?"

"Visit Valhalla."

"How do we get in?" Bianca asked.

"By surprising its leaders."

"What?" I said.

"Loki, who are the ones all einherjars trust the most?"

"Magnus Chase, Alex Fierro, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean along with their whole big team I can't remember."

"Jason and Piper are dead?" she murmured but I heard it. Guess she knew them. "Let's go and find them. And also I need help from Jotunheim."

"I will see it provided."

"Let's go then." Bianca said and the 3 of us teleported to Boston. We found the 4 of them along with that elf and dwarf in some place.

"You can reveal yourselves to them." Angel said.

"What's the use? They won't trust me."

"They will after seeing me. Come on." They all came out after a while and went to a deserted place. I think they found out I was nearby.

"Reveal yourself." Jason Grace said in a commanding voice. The 3 of us became visible and as soon as they saw me, they got into an offensive stance.

"You don't need to attack." Bianca said in her most convincing voice.

"I have changed and we need your help."

"Why should we believe you?" Alex said.

"Because you have no other choice as Tartarus is rising and using Thanos for it." Angel said from behind me.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"You don't even have guesses about my identity?" Angel said.

"Tell us who you are." Piper Mclean said. I had a strong will to give my complete introduction to them but stopped.

"Ah! Piper. The charm-speak won't be required. I will tell you anyhow." Angel said. "But before that, You really don't have any guesses?"

"No we don't." Jason said in a rude voice.

"No need to be so rude lightning bug. Julia, do it." She said and her mask retreated to reveal her face. "Hey guys. Long time no see." And with that, all their jaws hit the floor.

_**AN: 11**__**th**__** chapter's over. Send me your views so, R&R.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

"_Tell us who you are." Piper Mclean said. I had a strong will to give my complete introduction to them but stopped._

"_Ah! Piper, the charm-speak won't be required. I will tell you anyhow." Angel said._

"_Before that, you really don't have any guesses?"_

"_No we don't." Jason said in a rude voice._

"_No need to be so rude lightning bug. Julia, do it." She said and her mask retreated to reveal her face. "Hey guys. Long time no see." And with that, all their jaws hit the floor._

CHAPTER 12

**Another reunion**

Perci

"Perci…" They all said at once and then looked at each-other's faces and said,

"You know her?" at once again along with Loki and looked at me in confusion.

"I will explain." I said and told them about Magnus being Andrew's cousin and Jason being my cousin and me meeting Loki in Tartarus and then they understood.

"Perci, what you said about Tartarus and Thanos, is it true?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately."

"How can we help?" Magnus asked.

"I need the warriors of Valhalla on this war and also the Jotuns." I said looking at Loki. He nodded.

"Why did you trust him? He almost destroyed the world many times." Alex said.

"Not only that, he tried to kill me personally before he opened a portal for the chitauri." I said. Loki suddenly seemed interested in the sky. Bi and I rolled our eyes.

"Then why did you trust him?" Piper asked.

"Because he changed and fought with me in Tartarus. He even saved Thor's life many times." I said and they all looked at me as if I dropped a bomb on them.

"Okay. We should leave for Valhalla tomorrow afternoon." I said. "What are you going to do?"

"We stay in Magnus's place in the mortal world and leave for Valhalla tomorrow. What about you." Piper answered.

"I was thinking about going back and coming again tomorrow."

"Why don't you come with us?" Magnus said. I looked at Loki and Bi. They didn't have any problem, so I said,

"Sure."

"Let's go then." Alex said. Then we went to a huge castle type building.

"Woah Mag. You're rich." I said.

"Nah. It's actually Andrew's." Magnus said. I flinched at that. I was in _his_ place. Magnus and Alex noticed it and gave me a questioning look whereas Jason, Piper, Loki and Bi gave me a concerned one. I just nodded my head sideways and came back to my normal posture.

"Perci, what happened between you 2." Alex asked.

"Don't you know Magnus?" I asked.

"No. I don't know."

"He hasn't told anything to you?" I asked

"They haven't met/contacted him for almost 10 years. It's like he just disappeared off the face of earth." Jason said.

"You didn't tell anything either?" I asked.

"Couldn't bring myself to." Jason said. "Me neither." Piper responded.

"Then I have to explain." I said and told them everything that happened from when we met them. I told them about my fake death news and joining the sorcerers but not about Hecate, dad, Bi or Jaden.

"That little-" Magnus started and said some real big curses. Let's just say Loki had to place his hands on Bianca's ears to prevent her from hearing.

"How can he just leave you like that?" Alex said.

"And how can the gods banish YOU?" Magnus screamed at the last part.

"I don't know, but I have a good life now, or I had until Thanos snapped half the universe out of existence. Also I need the 4 of you to come with me to my house in New York because we have a small meeting."

"What? With whom?" Piper asked.

"We meet with few of the gods, demigods, Sally Blofis and Estelle Blofis."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"To bring them on our side. Also to tell them that I forgive them."

"You're really kind hearted Perce." Jason said.

"Okay. Let me show you to your rooms." Mag said.

We followed Magnus through the building and finally, he got confused with the way and led us back to the main room of that floor for the third time.

"I don't know the way. Why does this building have to be so confusing?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Julia can you show us the blueprint of the floor and locate us."

"Sure Angel." Julia said and projected our location on the gigantic floor.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a genius." Piper said.

"I know. It's difficult to believe but it's the hard truth." I said faking sadness. We all chose our rooms. Bi and I took the same room because she doesn't like to be alone in new places. We had dinner and went to our rooms but I didn't find Bi in our room, so I went looking for her. I found her on the roof, sitting alone and looking into the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She wiped off the tears on her face which I didn't notice and looked at me with wet eyes.

"Bi, what happened?"

"I am scared. I might be dangerous to everyone around me and….."

"Bi. Never be scared that you might be dangerous. Danger is a constant companion of all heroes. You can't help it. You just have to deal with it the right way."

"But I couldn't save dad, or doc or anyone there but I was able to do the impossible." She said and broke down in my arms.

"Everyone is capable of doing it Bi. They just have to be determined enough. Let's leave this talk. When I was like this, depressed, I used to let off some steam by bending water to my will but now, I believe that having fun can really help you."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said climbing the railing on the roof then held out my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Isn't it obvious that I do?" she said and grabbed my hand.

"Then let's have some fun but first," I said handing her an earpiece similar to mine, "you might need this."

"Is that Julia?"

"With the mask. You always wanted it. I'll give you the full armor tomorrow morning."

"Thanks a lot." She said and put on her earpiece and along with me commanded,

"Julia, activate the mask." And within a blink of an eye, she had her full face mask like mine and also I had mine.

"Like it?"

"I love it."

"You know, heroes should never be afraid of danger. We should always be like, what's up Danger." _**(AN: play what's up danger song from movie Spiderman into the spider-verse in the background)**_

"Let's go, mom." She said and we back flipped off the roof.

"Perci!" I heard 4 voices scream behind me but I didn't care. We went down till near the base and then willed the wind to take us high above any structure in the whole of Boston. We shot up like a rocket shocking the heavens out of Magnus, Alex, Jason and Piper. Then we went into the mirror dimension. We flew over the city like crazy and had fun for a while before returning to the mansion out of the mirror dimension.

"That went well." Bi said.

"Yeah. Feeling better?"

"Yup. A lot more than before"

"So go to bed."

"NO….." she groaned.

"You don't have a choice sweetie."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I have a few questions to answer." She looked confused at first but then understood what I was referring to.

"OK. See you tomorrow morning then." She said and headed to our room.

"Come out guys." I said. The 4 of the came out and stood in-front of me with crossed hands.

"You still have a lot to explain _sweetie_." Piper said.

_**AN: chapter 12 is Sooo over. For soon updating of 13**__**th**__** chapter, R&R please. Also give me your views on the chapters. DNF – Do Not Forget. **_

_**Kavya.S over and out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously:_

"_I have a few questions to answer."_ _She looked confused at first but then understood what I was referring to._

"_OK. See you tomorrow morning then." She said and headed to our room._

"_Come out guys." I said. The 4 of the came out and stood in-front of me with crossed hands._

"_You still have a lot to explain _sweetie_." Piper said._

CHAPTER 13

**Answering questions**

Piper

"Fire your questions." Perci said to the 4 of us.

"Who is she-" Magnus asked and was about to continue before being cut off by Perci.

"You met her today morning Mag and you ask me now?" Perci replied.

"Answer the question Perci." Jason said.

"I'll reveal it in the meeting that we have today. And also your remaining questions. You should go to sleep." She said and headed off to her room. We decided that we will wait till next morning to get the answers to our questions.

(_**Time skip- to the next morning)**_

We were waiting for Perci and the small girl to come. The 4 of us were eager to know the answers whereas Loki was as careless as ever. We decided to ask him about her.

"Loki, who is that little girl with Perci?" Magnus asked.

"Did you ask her who she is?" he said in a bored tone.

"We did." Jason said.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because she didn't answer." Alex said.

"Then neither will I."

"Why?" I asked lacing my words with charm speak.

"Because I don't want her to kill me." Wait what?

"You're afraid of her?" Jason asked.

"Of course I am. She is literally a devil when she is fighting and when she is angry, she is the demon of all demons." He said, flinching. Guess he had a bad experience with her.

But why will she kill him for answering us? I was about to retort when we saw Perci and the girl coming towards us.

Perci was wearing a black cat suit same as we saw her yesterday but her hair was braided to one side. She wore black heels and had a silver bracelet to her right hand. She also had a beautiful golden ring with a blue diamond in the center to her right hand.

The girl wore a blue T-shirt matching her eye color and black jeans. Her shoulder length black hair was tied up in a pony-tail. She wore she wore pink sneakers, wore a similar silver bracelet on her right hand and had a bored look on her face. I couldn't help but think that they looked alike.

She mumbled something to Perci who seems to have heard it. "Okay but take Midnight and Blackjack along." She said. The girl ran off enthusiastically with a black cat and a black dog running behind her. Wonder where they came from. Maybe one of the homeless children would've brought them.

"Let's go." She said and rotated her hands in a circle. A large ring with copper colored sparks appeared in front of us.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's a sling ring used for transportation by us, sorcerers." She said and motioned for us to step in. We stepped through to enter into a dark room, the only source of light being the sing ring through which we entered.

"Julia are you still connected?" Perci spoke into her earpiece.

"Hmmm." She said and all the lights went on. The place was amazing. It had sky blue colored walls with some pictures on it. One of them caught my eye. It was Perci wearing a blue long skirt with 2 men- Both were tall and had black hair but the first one was wearing a black tuxedo and had a streak of white hair and green eyes while the second was younger and wore a light grey hoodie and jeans and had sparkling blue eyes- and the small girl- whom she called Bi yesterday-, younger than now but not much. She wore a pink skirt similar to Perci's and the 4 of them were smiling happily like a real family. Perci looked as if nothing sad had happened in her life. The others also noticed and were looking at the photo thinking who they were. Just then I heard a melodious voice with an Australian accent.

"They are waiting outside Angel." Who is this angel and who are 'they'?

"Let them in Julia." Perci said. Julia called Perci Angel? What the Hel is going on?

The doors of the room opened and I saw all familiar faces except 2. I saw Thalia, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia Hades, Nico, Hermes, Aphrodite, Grover, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Hecate and 2 women I didn't recognize come in and stare at Perci in shock except Hecate.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to my house." Perci said dramatically.

"Wait. It's _your_ house?" Magnus said.

"Of course silly. Then why else would her pictures be there on the walls?" Alex said hitting Magnus on the back of his head. Jason and I looked at them bored whereas Loki looked at his daughter with pride. Typical parent.

"Perci…" the older of the 2 women- a woman with brown-grey hair and blue eyes said after seeing Perci. The younger, who looked similar to the older but with pure wood brown hair, stood there staring at her.

"We're sorry Perci." The present gods said at once.

"You don't need to be. You didn't do any mistake." Perci said with a sweet smile.

"Perci…I'm sorry that I hurt you so much and-" the same woman started speaking but was interrupted by Perci.

"It's okay Sally. I forgive you but that doesn't mean I accept you as my mother." She must be her mother who abandoned her. Sally Blofis.

"Please. You don't know how much she has been suffering from the past 5 years." The younger one said. Estelle Blofis.

"I can imagine how it feels to be hated by your daughter that's why I forgave her. But if I did the same what she did to me to my daughter, I wouldn't expect a different behavior." She said in a kind tone.

"Perci, will you join my hunters?" Artemis asked.

"It is a very generous offer Lady Artemis but I must refuse because I do not qualify for a hunter and also because I am extremely happy with my life."

"I am very sure you do qualify."

"Let me explain to you what exactly happened after I was banished." She said eyeing the 4 of us. Just then the girl, the cat and the dog appeared out of no-where.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I was just about to start with my story." Perci replied. Perci snapped her fingers and suddenly we had ice blue chars next to us.

"Take a seat." She said and sat down. The girl ran up to her and sat on her lap. Perci hugged her from behind. The cat and the dog sat on either side of her chair and lied down. Then she began her story.

_**Time skip**_ _**(AN: because I'm lazy to explain it all again so many times.)**_

After she was done, to say I was shocked would be an under-statement.

"So you're a super spy, assassin, true master of the mystical arts, plus you're married to a guy who is also a super spy, assassin, and sorcerer and have a daughter who is the same." Grover said. She nodded. We all stared at her incredulously except Hecate, Loki and the girl- who we learnt was her daughter, Bianca.

"What do you want us to do?" Thalia asks.

"First Thalia, I want you to meet your brother." She didn't notice us because she was too busy with Perci and also because we never faced them and kept ourselves hidden. There was emotional talk between them and also between me and my mother who finally noticed me. After that was over, Perci said that she will be raising an army of the einherjars and that she will require the help of the gods and the demigods.

"We will do all that we can do Perce." Apollo said.

"Please call me Angel. And also swear on the Styx that any of this should not be known to anyone else. Except the 4 of you of course." She said the last statement to us.

"We swear on the Styx." The other gods and demigods chanted.

"Now that that is done, we should head back to our places and train for the upcoming war." Perci, sorry, Angel said and started moving out but was stopped by Apollo.

"How are you so sure that _he_ is the opponent?"

"I met him myself Apollo and he revealed that he will attack earth through Thanos in the near future."

"But the Avengers killed Thanos." Hermes said.

"They will find a way to reverse what Thanos has done and through that way Thanos will come back though I don't know what it is andso we can't change it also because it would alter fate." Angel said. The gods nodded. They took the others who came with them and flashed out. Angel created another Sling ring and we stepped right outside the entrance to Valhalla. I saw Loki's tense face and heard Angel mutter one thing before entering. "Well, here goes nothing."

_**AN: That's. A. CLIFFHANGER! As always of course. R&R and also fav. & follow please.**_

_**By the one and only- Kavya.S**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

"_They will find a way to reverse what Thanos has done and through that way Thanos will come back though I don't know what it is and so we can't change it also because it would alter fate." Angel said. The gods nodded. They took the others who came with them and flashed out. Angel created another Sling ring and we stepped right outside the entrance to Valhalla. I saw Loki's tense face and heard Angel mutter one thing before entering. "Well, here goes nothing."_

CHAPTER 14

**Here goes nothing….**

Bianca

When we appeared outside the entrance to Valhalla, Loki got tensed and I knew why. Everyone inside hated him and wanted him dead. But I didn't know why mom brought him here. Never mind, mom always thinks things through so I don't need to worry about her decisions. Mom asked me and Loki to wait outside the gates while she along with her 4 friends will go in and convince the einherjars to join us against the fight with Tartarus.

We waited for 3 hours, 42 minutes and 28 seconds (I have extreme ADHD like mom so I counted every second) before we saw mom and the others. I went and hugged mom. Loki still had that tensed face and finally spoke something, "How did it go?"

"Do you want the good news first or the-" but mom never completed her sentence before Loki interrupted her.

"Good news."

"Fine, the einherjars will support us."

"What about the bad news?"

"There is no bad news silly. My options were good news and very good news."

"Huh? What is the very good news then?" Loki said with a twinge of excitement and confusion. Mom smiled at that.

"You are accepted by everyone here. They forgave you for what you did and want you to forgive them for treating you like that."

After hearing that Loki relaxed and by seeing his face I needn't be an expert at reading emotions to tell that his happiness knew no bounds. But I was curious…

"Mom, how did you convince them?"

"Let's keep that a secret, shall we?" she said smiling and looking at me. I agreed but looks like Mr. Prankster didn't.

"No. how did you convince them? The einherjars are the most thick-headed people I know." Loki said.

"Hey!" the 4 einherjars present there protested.

"No offence." He quickly covered up.

"Let's just say that she spent a whole 2 hours and a bit more doing it so it's a long story." The blond guy said. I realised that I really didn't know anyone. Hmmm…. I need introductions again.

"Really? Why did you do so much for me?" Loki said.

"We need you here to fight with us." Mom said. Loki just stared at her blankly. She sighed and said, "You are like my non-existent elder brother as I said earlier so I felt like you need someone you can call family." Loki just nodded while the others smiled. Well, looks like I am going to spend some good time here.

_**(Time skip- 5 years. The time when avengers reverse the snap of Thanos to bring everyone back)**_

This is so boring. I was bored out of my mind. It's been 5 years since we came to Valhalla. Ever since then, we have been training the einherjars to fight against Thanos and Tartarus.

A new einherjar named Natasha showed up a few hours ago and claimed to know my mom from before. Turns out she worked with my mom once when she was an assassin for the government organisation S.H.I.E.L.D. So she and mom are catching up.

Right now, Magnus and Jason were sparring, while Piper, Alex and I were watching their match. Their swords were clashing. I was playing with the metal ball because I was _BORED_. Jack was making a screeching sound every time the swords clashed. It looks like that sword was tired of practise spars. Sadly, I couldn't help but pity Magnus. That talking sword can be very annoying when it wants to be. And it seems that it is already annoyed.

When they were about to clash again, something unexpected happened, although I was used to unexpected things happening by now, this actually shocked me to the core. When the swords were about to clash again a man appeared suddenly out of no-where.

He was wearing a black armour kind of thing with a hood covering his hair and forehead, and also had a mask covering the lower half of his face. He seemed familiar for some reason. He opened his eyes and I could see the crystal blue irises. Unfortunately, Magnus and Jason were too slow to stop their attacks and luckily, that man was fast enough to move out of the way and their swords clashed head on.

"Who are you?" The 3 guys screamed at once.

"Where am I?" The man said.

Both Magnus and Jason along with Piper and Alex readied their swords and were targeting the man.

"Who are you?" I asked uncertainly. "Reveal yourself."

He turned towards me and his eyes widened, "Bi?"

"Do you know him Bianca?" Piper asked.

He then took off his mask which revealed a very familiar face I was waiting to see. Blackjack then jumped onto my shoulder to see who he was. I dropped the metal ball in both surprise and immense happiness. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I said, "Dad." Ran towards him and hugged him so tight that he might choke but I didn't care. It was dad. He came back. He came back to us.

Just then I heard the footsteps of someone running. I broke-off from the hug and turned to see mom. She was breathing heavily and I could see happiness and relief on her face. I could even feel that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. I moved away from dad, looked at the others and smiled at them. Loki signalled us to move out of the arena to some-place else.

I couldn't see their conversation but I know they were happy to see each-other again. Once we reached the garden, everyone started firing questions at me. It actually felt like a rapid fire round. Oh boy, this is not what I expected.

_**AN: And that's the end of chapter 14 guys. I hope you all enjoyed. I request you all to llend me some of your time by reviewing to this chapter. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously:_

_I couldn't see their conversation but I know they were happy to see each-other again. Once we reached the garden, everyone started firing questions at me. __Oh boy, this is not what I expected._

CHAPTER 15

**Back to where we met**

Jaden

When I saw Angel come towards me, I expected her to hug me or something but not come and slap me so hard that there were red marks on my face for almost 4 hours! Well that is exactly what happened.

"Hey Angel-" SLAP! "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You took five years to come back." She said, her voice was breaking and her eyes started watering.

"5 years? It's been five years?" I said in shock. I only remember dying, then Bianca escaping and then appearing here. But it's been 5 years? This is crazy.

"When did Bianca come back?"

"2 days after half the universe was erased from existence. You and dad are the ones who took 5 god-damned years!"

"Oh."

"Wait did dad come back? Julia...Thank goodness."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. Everyone did."

"Perfect. But what did I miss?" She just held my hand and shared the memories by mind linking.

"I-I-I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when it happened. You just went through your worst nightmare and I… guess I am like him-" I was about to continue but she stopped me with a kiss.

"You are nothing like him, you are the best person I could ever ask for. And blame that orb-head and purple face for your disappearance."

"orb-head and purple face?"

"Tartarus and Thanos."

"Those are some really weird nick-names, but suits them."

"Hmmm…."

"But why did you slap me?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." She said and cleared her throat, then screamed, "You thick-headed idiot!"

"Hey what's with the sudden mood change?"

"Why didn't you come with Bianca?"

"Oh…that. I didn't want to stress her powers. Too much can kill her right."

"But she could handle it. It took her less than one-fourth her power to escape."

"But what if it could have been more? I didn't know how much power it would take and I can't bear the thought of her-"

"Alright. You are spared only because you have a logical reason. Or else-"

"I think it would be best to let that threat hang in the air."

"Alright. So want to meet the others?"

"Would be good. When are we attacking?" I said while we were walking outside.

"As soon as we get info."

"On?"

"The return of Thanos."

"You're saying it like how they say, 'The return of the mummy' in that creepy movie."

"Shut it."

"Okay, okay." I said making an I give up sign with both my hands in the air. "Let's go." She said and after walking for a few minutes we entered a large garden and found Bianca with others I don't know. She seemed to be in a tight situation because as soon as she saw us she came running and hid behind Angel.

"Mom! They're bombarding me with questions." She complained.

"Alright you tell me why you are annoying my daughter before I throw you right into the deep seas and drown you too death."

"They were too curious and wanted to know what was going on." I heard a female voice with a slight touch of Russian accent. I sounded familiar so when I turned to the source of the voice I was seeing the face of one of the deadliest assassins of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Natasha?" I said. She immediately turned towards Angel with an alarmed look on her face. Angel nodded and that led to the alarmed expression to turn into one of shock.

"STORM?" She screamed.

"Yes. But why did you scream?"

"Just a little bit too surprised."

"She gave the same reaction after she got to know who I was." Angel said.

"Okay so you knew I would appear so why were you so surprised to see me?"

"Just imagined you would look a lot different than this."

"Huh?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know."

"Okay. If you say so." She introduced me to everyone as it was lunch time then. I had a suspicion on that blond guy with grey eyes because he looked just like _him _but turns out they are cousins and Magnus is nothing like Andrew. In those few days I spent with the demigods, I totally understood why Angel hated Andrew. He was a complete jerk.

Just then a raven flew in and landed on Magnus' shoulder. The look on Magnus's face then changed from relaxed to alarmed and tensed. He opened his mouth and said the words that filled the whole area with tension.

"It's time."

_**AN: And that's it. I know I am telling the same thing again and again but I humbly request you give me your views on this chapter or on the whole chapter. So please R&R.**_

_**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but if you feel this is long, I am sorry but I can't help it.**_

_**Over and out.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_Just then a raven flew in and landed on Magnus' shoulder. The look on Magnus's face then changed from relaxed to alarmed and tensed. He opened his mouth and said the words that filled the whole area with tension._

"_It's time."_

CHAPTER 16

**Another, another reunion**

Clint/Hawkeye

_**(AN: this is a little time after all the people who remained dead for 5 years return and join the war with Thanos)**_

There were people fighting everywhere and it was not a sight to adore. I know, you're probably thinking, "Dude! You are an assassin and you're saying that?" but even assassins can't take a war like that. After all it claims the life of people close to you.

Like Natasha…..a voice in my head said.  
Like Angel…..that voice in my head said again. This over flooded me with guilt. I was the one who got her killed- no scratch that- killed her and I didn't even know what I did.  
Blame that stupid silver-tongued god, but….. He is dead now.

I still remember her last words, "I know you didn't do it on purpose. This isn't your fault Clint." But how do I tell her that it is. I am helpless now as I was then.

I injured my hands and I can't shoot and nor can I fight. I kind-of knew what was happening because I was watching from a distance. This is a battle we are sure to lose. And I knew that Tony was about to sacrifice his life but that was when the unexpected happened.

A little girl of about 8 with black hair appeared out of no-where and snatched the stones from Tony. Not literally but she just thrust her hands forward and the stones flew right out of Tony's suit and floated above her open palm.

She appeared to be saying something to Tony and then she turned towards Thanos. The stones then became so bright that even I had to shield my eyes and then when I opened them again I saw that Thanos' army and he himself were disintegrating into ashes. That was incredibly surprising. But she used the stones and she wasn't affected? I was running towards the scene and when I reached there, she was throwing tantrums at- Doctor Strange- I think.

"Hey Strange, do you know her?" Tony asked.

"Yes she happens to be my grand-daughter."

"Your grand-daughter, that means she is the daughter of your daughter, what was her name again?" Tony asked.

"Angel" Peter said.

"Angel?" I said to myself. Could it be that…. No, it's impossible. No one could have survived that blast. But this girl does look a lot like her.

"Okay so what are you doing here now?" Tony asked.

"I'm here to help in the war." She said getting a bit serious.

"I remember this girl. She was with another woman with black hair and sea green eyes 5 years ago." Thor said.

Black hair and sea green eyes?

"Thor?" she screamed.

"Yes."

"That's….surprising. But now do you know that the destiny was not wrong? Or are you still so thick headed enough to not understand the current situation?" She said with a hint of anger.

"But it is over now. We won."

"No." she said even more serious than before.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The war is not yet over and we haven't won. But if we don't the whole of humanity will be wiped out and so will we." She said, but then suddenly turned towards a rock behind her.

"But why are _you_ hiding there?" She said…. To that rock? But before anyone could say anything, she got a response.

"You think I'll come out when there are people who are determined to kill me?"

Did that rock just speak?

"Yes, because they should know that if they kill you the war is just going to become 3 times more difficult."

Guess it isn't a rock.

"They're too thick headed to understand that."

That voice does seem familiar. But where did I hear it?

Then there was a huge fiery-type ring that appeared out of no-where and there were people wielding weapons pouring out of it. Few of them headed towards that girl but I was paying more attention to the people pouring out. From those people I saw Natasha and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"You're alive…" Tony said.

"No I am not. We are all coming from Valhalla."

"What?" Thor boomed.

"Yes. You're information last time was very helpful Thor." The girl said. "And what took you so long?" She said looking at the crowd.

"We were gathering the Greek and Roman troops and that took a little longer than expected." A female voice came from inside the ring. The ring soon closed and everyone parted for someone to come forward. There was the sound of footsteps of about 2 people and then…. I saw HER.

"Angel?" I said.

"Oh, hey Clint. Long time no see." She said.

"I never thought we'd have a reunion with both these assassins one after the other." Said a guy who was with her.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"That's storm." Natasha said.

"What? He's storm?"

"Yup. The one and only." Storm said. "But my real name's Jaden. Call me that."

"Okay. And Angel. I'm really sorry that I…."

"Killed me? No you didn't."

"What?"

"I'm not dead you dimwitted moron. I was simply teleported by the space stone to the time stone."

"So you went ahead with your crazy plan?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Yes. And that was not crazy dad."

"So what next?" Captain asked, finally opening his mouth. Angel answered him with just one word.

"War."

_**AN: And you have to wait for the war scene which will be in the next chapters obviously. So please R&R Folks. Bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously:_

"_I'm not dead you dimwitted moron. I was simply teleported by the space stone to the time stone."_

"_So you went ahead with your crazy plan?" Doctor Strange asked._

"_Yes. And that was not crazy dad."_

"_So what next?" Captain asked, finally opening his mouth. Angel answered him with just one word._

"_War."_

CHAPTER 17

**War **

_**(AN: I am really bad at this)**_

Thalia

I really didn't know what was going on. One moment I was with the hunt and then lady Artemis went to attend an emergency meeting and when she came back she said that we had to fight a war against Tartarus and then a super huge sparky circle appeared, we just went through it and appeared on a battlefield with a hell-lot more people. I know it's confusing. By the time we reached, the battle had already started. I could see Perc- Angel and someone exchanging blows at each-other so ferociously that I got so terrified. Could it be….

"My lady, is that _him_?" I asked lady Artemis.

"Yes Thalia. I am afraid Angel is facing off against the most Powerful being of this world, at the moment."

"We have to help her!" I said.

"You don't know the extent of her power Thalia. It's best if none of us intervene. We will only be a burden for her. Now let us handle the other monsters."

Is Angel so powerful? She apparently is. If Lady Artemis believes it, I know you can defeat him Kelp-head.

We eventually dealt with all the monsters but Angel wasn't done with Tartarus yet. Bianca and Jaden were treating the injured along with some others while the others were watching their fight.

"I won't spare you!" Tartarus screamed.

"You just stole my line orb-head." Angel replied.

But it looked like it wasn't a good time for her to be sassy. Tartarus let an outraged scream and charged at her. She smirked and said,

"You fell for it." I didn't understand but guess Tartarus did. He immediately stopped in his tracks and got into a defensive position. Is Angel so strong that even Tartarus has to get into a defensive position against her?

She said, "Too late."

Angel appeared behind Tartarus and the one in front of him vanished. She was using an illusion to trick Tartarus. She made him angry so he stopped thinking smart and dropped his defenses. Then she told him about her trick to make sure he wasn't thinking smart that the one in-front was an illusion. So the actual one snuck up behind him. That was an excellent strategy.

"Game over." She said and then she picked up her sword which was glowing blood red and slashed at his neck when he turned.

We thought that he just died and will be reborn but then when Zeus said, "He faded." we understood that he actually died for good. But it should've been impossible to kill an immortal.

The red sword began disintegrating and disappeared into nothingness.

"That was a weapon I made to kill Tartarus. It can only be used once and don't worry. I can't kill you with it. Even if I could, I won't because no matter what, you are still my family. But that doesn't mean that I have forgiven you." She said glaring at the gods and demigods. She seemed a little too tired and she collapsed into Loki's arms.

"She really over did it." He said and sighed.

"Looks like this will be the most remembered war of history, and she will be the most remembered warrior." Lady Hestia said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. It looks like it." Apollo said, accepting it.

It's finally over. I looked at the sky which was filled with red clouds now clearing. Maybe now we can relax a little.

But the life of a demigod is full of surprises after all. It's all in the fates hands. I just hope that those three old hags don't make another mess.

_**AN: And that's the end. I know that it's cliché but can't help it. I'm over and out for now but I will be back with a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover soon although it won't be a sequel. Please read that as well.**_

_**MAY THE FATES SMILE UPON YOU**_


End file.
